Un día más
by Petit Nash
Summary: Tenía un sólo gran amor: ella. Extrañaba sólo a una persona: Ella... Y si pudiera pedir un deseo, un milagro, Mark pediría sólo un día más con Lexie.


**N.A.** Hace mucho que no escribo una historia sobre Grey, así que estoy algo fuera de practica, pero espero les guste... Esta historia fue una petición especial de **Sonysnape**, ojala la disfrutes.

**Un día más**

Su mente parecía flotar entre humo o algodones, una sustancia suave, densa, pero asfixiante, no sabía si quiera donde estaba, que día era, que había pasado o hacia cuanto, lo único que tenía claro, y era el pensamiento más terrible del mundo, era que Lexie había muerto... y él tenía el corazón roto.

Recordaba perfectamente ese momento, recordaba cada palabra y mirada, hasta la más leve respiración estaba grabada en su memoria y lo torturaba, no podía creer que tuviera que vivir sin ella, no podía creer que el mundo siguiera después de ese terrible momento. Aunque tal vez se sentía tan perdido, porque el mundo no podía seguir después de ella, no podía ser real... Se negaba a creerlo.

-Lexie...- susurró su nombre nuevamente, deseando que ella apareciera si repetía su nombre suficientes veces.

Pero nunca ocurría el milagro. Y el tiempo corría, quien sabe a que velocidad, y la primera vez que abrió los ojos, descubrió con triste desconcierto y dolorosa ansiedad que estaba en el hospital, habían vuelto a Seattle, o al menos él había vuelto, porque ya no había Lexie que volviera con él. Devastadora idea. Pero estaba ahí, estaba vivo y despierto, ¿qué clase de broma del destino era esa?

Y hubiera cambiado todo en la vida, incluyendo el haber sobrevivido, la certeza de que había esperanza para él, por estar con Lexie una última vez, un día más... Lo habría dado todo en el mundo. Y aunque había tantas personas que le importaban, tantas cosas que aún podía hacer y que eran importantes, lo único que había en su mente era Lexie, era ese deseo irremediable de querer un poco más.

Un día más... mientras sus amigos iban acercándose a ver como se encontraba no dejaba de pensar en eso, mientras les sonreía a quienes le preguntaba eso, su mente sólo pedía secretamente lo mismo. Mientras pensaba en la suerte que era haber sobrevivido a eso, pensaba en Lexie, en un día más... Miró un punto en la distancia, meditando, un día más con Lexie, ¿acaso era pedir demasiado?

Si pudiera pedir un deseo... Ella sería su deseo. Ese era su deseo; una parte de él sabía que no iba a sobrevivir, no se sentía con fuerzas, no sentía que fuera a sobrevivir a eso, pero si iba realmente a morir, quería ver a Lexie una vez más. No sabía si había algo más después de la muerte, un lugar donde estarían juntos para siempre, por eso quería una última oportunidad, un momento más, para caminar juntos, para tomarse las manos, para besarla, para ver el atardecer juntos, para reír... un día más. Si había una fuerza divina que pudiera escucharlo, él quería a Lexie.

Lexie...

Y paso algo, algo que no se pudo explicar, llevaba mucho tiempo despierto, conciente, sin sentir dolor, medicado, tranquilo de cierto modo, cuando sintió como un sopor profundo a su alrededor, como si el aire de la habitación cambiara, sintió una sensación somnolienta en todo su cuerpo, no pudo explicárselo... No tenía sentido, se sentía extraño pero no asustado, sabía que tal vez nunca volvería a asustarse después de todo lo que había pasado. Tal vez iba a morir y volvería a ver a Lexie. Sonrió brevemente. Cerró los ojos y esperó...

-Mark...- fue como un susurro

Abrió los ojos y se quedó perdido totalmente en su mirada, en sus ojos perfectos tan cerca de él que era imposible no mirarlo... Por un momento se sintió sin aire, ella lo dejaba totalmente sin aire... Había estado soñando con ese momento desde el momento mismo en que ella soltó su mano en el bosque, tras el accidente.

-¿Lexie?-

-Hola, Mark...-

Se quedó totalmente sin aliento, mirándola, como si no existiera el tiempo o el espacio, después de unos temerosos segundos se arriesgo a tocarla, estiro su mano y rozó levemente el brazo de ella, sorprendiéndose de la suavidad de su piel y de lo bien que recordaba cada centímetro y cada poro. Sonrió ante la incredibilidad de que todo eso se sintiera tan real, tan parecido a cualquier recuerdo que pudiera tener de Lexie y sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo perfecto... Era un sueño demasiado perfecto. ¿Sería que finalmente había muerto?

-No es posible-

-Lo sé, pero esta pasando- la voz de Lexie sonaba tan hermosa como la recordaba

-Es... un milagro- fue lo único que pudo decir

-Tal vez, es nuestro milagro... pero no dura para siempre, Mark-

Él entendió que de algún modo ese era su deseo vuelto verdad y tenía ese día extra... Sólo un día, tenía que hacer que valiera. Se levantó en un movimiento fuerte e inesperado y besó a Lexie apasionadamente... Había esperado tanto, había pasado por tanto dolor sólo para poder llegar a ese beso.

-Te amo tanto Lexie- y lo dijo porque no quería volver a perder la oportunidad de decírselo

-Y yo a ti...-

Sin nadie cerca, en la tranquilidad y confidencialidad de la habitación de hospital, Mark besó a Lexie ansiosa y apasionadamente, besándola por todo el tiempo perdido, por todo lo que la había añorado... Y Lexie le correspondía cada beso y cada toque con la misma ansia, devoción y amor, sonreía entre cada beso, le entregaba hasta el último momento de respiración, se separaban y volvían a besarse... Totalmente entregados a su milagro, a su último día, a su segunda oportunidad... A ese día más que podían tener y que aunque no duraba eternamente sentían como una pequeña y privada eternidad.


End file.
